Many video streams, especially those from a video game, contain peripheral supplemental data, information or images on screen. As not to interrupt or block the primary images and content being displayed, this supplemental information is typically displayed on a television or computer screen around the edges or perimeter of the primary video being shown. However, for example, during the play of a video game, requiring the user to take his eyes off of the primary screen content to view and decipher HUD content along the outskirts of the screen can be distracting. Indeed, while scanning perimeter-located content typically takes only seconds, present principles appreciate that in game play activity even short durations of distraction can result in untimely miscalculations, missed opportunities or other game play mistakes. Indeed, to ensure they see important but peripheral information, professional video game players train themselves to constantly divert their gaze to the screen edges at opportune periodicities using training metronomes.